


Кот, который печет хлеб

by HEBEPHOH



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Some Humor, Werecats, busy man johnny, werecat jaehyun
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEBEPHOH/pseuds/HEBEPHOH
Summary: У Джехена гениальный план: чтобы вырваться на свободу, он должен спрятаться в клетке.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Кот, который печет хлеб

**Author's Note:**

> я опять решаю публиковать по мере написания здесь, чтобы потом целой частью опубликовать на кф

Джехен прислушивается к посторонним звукам.

Он, конечно, сам придумал этот план, но место под лопатками, до которого он уже несколько часов не может достать, постоянно напоминает о себе, а от кошачьей еды его воротит.

Он улавливает шаги за несколько секунд до того, как дверь открывается и в помещение заходят трое. Один запах он узнает - тот принадлежит одному из сотрудников приюта.

— У нас много маленьких милых котят, — рассказывает тот, проводя посетителей вглубь, мимо рядов с клетками. — Не все еще приучены к лотку, конечно, но с этим проблем явно не будет. Поверьте, как только вы увидите того самого, вы это почувствуете.

Джехен прижимается мордой к решетке, чтобы разглядеть пришедших. Это подросток лет шестнадцати и мужчина средних лет. Джехен прикидывает риски.

Он делает один поворот на своем месте, разминаясь, и, когда люди оказываются прямо перед ним, начинает:

— _Мррр._

Вообще, это могло не сработать, учитывая какофонию звуков того, как скучающие коты точат когти о металлическую поверхность или подвывают от нечего делать, но по крайней мере внимание одного человека он привлекает.

Подросток останавливается и, заинтересовавшись, подходит к клетке, где находится Джехен. Следом за ним подходят сотрудник и мужчина.

— Этот ничего так, — озвучивает подросток.

Мужчина вздыхает и поправляет очки на носу.

— Это не котенок, — возражает он. — Господин Со сказал, что нужен котенок.

Подросток закатывает глаза. Джехен решает, что нужно действовать решительней и, немного оттолкнувшись, встает на задние лапы, передними прижимаясь к решетке.

— Зато к лотку приучать не надо, — подросток еще несколько секунд смотрит на него, а затем протягивает руку, чтобы через проемы просунуть палец и погладить мордочку.

Прежде, чем того успевает остановить сотрудник, Джехен проводит языком по чужому пальцу, вызывая смех.

— Мы не рекомендуем так делать, — все же произносит сотрудник. — Тем более, этот кот — особый случай, мы не совсем отвечаем за него.

— Что вы имеете в виду? — спрашивает мужчина. Сотрудник мешкается:

— Мы нашли его вчера вечером у нас на пороге, — поясняет он. — Первичный осмотр показал, что с ним все в порядке и он здоров, да и ведет себя, как ручной.

— Сбежавший домашний кот, — пожимает плечами подросток, продолжая чесать кота между подставленных ему ушек.

— Тогда ему пришлось бы бежать именно сюда несколько километров, — начинает понимать его сопровождающий. — Питомник загородом, далеко от жилых районов. Довольно выносливый кот.

— Ну, значит его кто-то подбросил? — подросток все же отнимает руку и разворачивается к мужчинам. — Послушай, это домашний кот, который не будет разводить грязь. Дядя Со даже не увидит его, да и я сомневаюсь, что он знает, чем отличаются коты от котят, а мелкому все равно. Этот подходит, — он оглядывается на кота, но решает уйти, отсекая все возможности на отговоры.

— Я скажу господину Со, что ты проявил инициативу.

— Говори ему, что хочешь, Донен, — отвечает подросток. — Ему все равно плевать.

За ним захлопывается дверь, и Джехен наклоняет набок голову, когда на него вновь обращают внимание.

— Хорошо, — заключает Донен, потирая шею. — Давайте оформим его.

*

Джехен ошибся только в одном: кошачья еда везде одна и та же.

С другой стороны, большой двухэтажный дом значительно лучше клетки, в которой он просидел до этого несколько часов. И место под лопаткой ему тоже почесали.

Вообще, план сработал так хорошо, что Джехену кажется, что он на него потратил всю свою кошачью удачу.

Большой дом, в котором он может сколько угодно прятаться по углам. Люди, которые не будут бить его палками. Джехен думает, что, сбежав, он попал в рай.

Он лениво следит за действиями горничной с дивана, недовольно бьет ее хвостом по руке, когда она сгоняет его с подушек, и запрыгивает снова, когда она отходит. Он смотрит на часы, отмечая половину седьмого вечера, и вздрагивает, когда слышит чужой громкий голос со стороны прихожей.

Голос принадлежит еще одному ребенку, который вновь громко кричит, когда замечает кота.

— Вы серьезно?! — он подбегает к дивану и резко останавливается, неожиданно понимая, что может напугать животное. — Она будет жить с нами?

— Это он, — поправляет его Донхек, спускаясь вниз по лестнице. — Ну, если ты не хочешь, мы можем его вернуть…

— Нет, я очень хочу, — перебивает его младший. Джехен думает, между ним и старшим братом — года два разницы. — Как его зовут?

Донхек ведет плечами.

— Он твой, ты его и называй, — кидает он брату. — Будет у Джисон-и новый — единственный — друг, так что ко мне не приставай больше.

Донхек возвращается в свою комнату, а Джисон в это время не сводит взгляда с кота перед собой. Он поджимает губы, прежде чем опуститься на колени на пол перед диваном.

Он смотрит на него еще несколько секунд, и Джехен чувствует укол совести.

Джисон протягивает ему руку:

— Будешь моим другом, _Юно_?

Джехен опускает лапу на протянутую ладонь, и Джисон улыбается.

— Ну, хоть кто-то.


End file.
